Storms Never Last
by Rizzlesnightengale
Summary: A storm rages in Star City and Sara finds she's not as alone as she thinks. One shot.


A/N: I have not attempted to write fanfiction in quite a few years, but reading so many awesome stories lately has me wanting to try it again. Let me know what you think!

A loud clap of thunder jostled the young warrior out of her seat, every muscle in her body tense with fear. The rain fell heavily on the roof and sounded more like golf balls then actual rain drops. Star City had not seen a storm of this magnitue in years. The storm had sent almost everyone, including the criminals, home for saftey. Scared blue eyes searching the night sky for any possible threat. Sara Lance might have been grateful for a night off, but she knew she wasn't going to sleep a wink. She didn't like to admit it, but even the white canary got scared sometimes.

Sara tentatively perched on the ege of the couch once more, body ready for anything that might attack her. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in everyway someone might be able to break into her apartment. Her hand was clutching a dagger so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Sara Lance had not lived through a storm this intense since she was on the Gambit with Oliver Queen. She might have been a walking killer, but the storm was bringing her back to the night that she'd almost died. It had been awhile since she'd had her last nightmare, but she was terrified they'd all come flooding back the moment she closed her eyes.

There were times when Sara would remember what terrible things she'd done since the Gambit had gone down and it made her hate herself. She doubted she'd ever be able to make up for all of the bad things she'd done with the good she was doing with the Legends. She was awfully glad that the others weren't there to see what a wimp she was being. She was sure that Mick would make fun of her the way he usually did. She was positive that he'd never have let her hear the end of it. What kind of ninja was she if she went running for cover at the sound of thunder? Sara hated that storms still had such a powerful hold on her.

A faint knock was heard in the distance and Sara leaped to her feet, eyes wild. She almost didn't think she'd heard anything as she stood frozen, eyes locked on the front door. Then the tapping returned followed by a familiar voice. "Sara? You in there?" She couldn't remember if she'd let team arrow know she was home for a few days and yet the familiar sound of Felicity Smoak was knocking on her apartment door.

Sara was about to take a step forward to let Felicity in when another clap of thunder and her spinnig to look in the other direction towards the window. Her heart beating faster in her chest as she looked for invisible threats that were there to kill her. "Sara," Felicity called out gently, "I know your in there. I just wanted to make sure your okay." Felicity's voice drew her back towards the door, but this time time she was able to cross the room to actually let Felicity in.

Felicity looked genuinely concerned for Sara when there's eyes finally locked. She could tell that her friend wasn't there to mock her for such a silly fear. Felicity pushed her way in, closing the door behind her before she pulled Sara into her arms. Sara visably relaxed in the other blonde's arms, feeling safer then she'd felt all night.

"Why didn't you call me?" Felicity asked softly, "You know I'd have come over. I didn't even know you were back in town until I saw Ray."

While she wanted to be mad at Ray Palmer for running into Felicity, she was a bit relieved that he had as well. Sara hated to feel weak in front of others, but that had never applied to Felicity Smoak. For whatever reason the other blonde had never judged her or thought any less of her for her past. It was a small glimmer of hope that maybe the white canary could make up for all the wrong she had done in her life. Felicity was the purest of them all and if she belived in Sara, then she had a shot of being saved.

"I didn't want to bother you," Sara mumbled into her shoulder.

"Oh hush," Felicity said as she rubbed circles on the young warriors back, "You know I've got your back."

Sara fought against the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. What with her sister gone and her father slowly losing it, Sara hadn't known who she could turn too. She had felt silly running to someone like a scared little girl because of a storm. Then Felicity reminded her that fear was not silly and Sara wondered yet again she always knew what was going on in her mind. The tears silently slid down her cheeks as she realized she wasn't as alone in the world as she sometimes thought she was. She may have had her team, but none of them could truly understand the guilt that she carried on her shoulders. None of them had done the nasty things she had, with the exception of Mick, but he didn't feel any remorse for any of his past crimes.

Felicity pulled them over to the couch and sat them down. Sara curled into a ball with her head in Felicity's lap trying to focus on the way Felicity's hands ran through her hair instead of the storm that raged on outside. "It's okay, little bird. You're safe with me."

It was true. Sara thought back to every time she felt absolutely safe and she realized that the other blonde had been present. Felicity had jumped in front of a bullet for her. She was not sure there was anyone else in the world that would have sacrificed themselves the way her friend had. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Felicity. She mustered the best smile she could, even though her entire body slightly tremored with every clap of thunder.

"Thanks for saving me," Sara whispered.

"Always."


End file.
